Soar
by e1nav57
Summary: He was always more than her wings, and she was more than his mistress. MaleficentxDiaval (Music Shuffle)


RULES: (From I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi)

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering!

4. Do ten of those, then post them.

* * *

I. What You Gonna Do

_-Hunter Hayes_

She was used to the flutter of wings, to the caw that resonated through the otherwise empty castle. She had never realized how silent it was until she woke up to the deafening quiet. He was always there when she woke up—always. She suspected it was a bird thing, to know when to be there.

And then it struck her. How she had been so dependent on him. He was more than her wings. He was her companion, her aid, her friend. His presence might have been the only thing that kept her sane for all these days.

"Diaval?" she cried out, ashamed to hear the break in her voice.

Instead, only the echoing of her words answered her.

"Diaval?" she shouted again, and then, more desperately, "Dia—,"

A familiar squawk from the distance, before she saw the black figure fly through one of the windows. She turned him into human, faster than usual, and before she could talk, he broke into a grin and held out a silver necklace.

"Look what I found in the castle, Mistress. It would look good on you," he said, out of breath.

She could only smile back.

II. Sail

_-AWOLNATION_

A flash of lightning, and then the rain. Not the gentle drizzles that still allowed him to roam the skies, no. This was the rain that pelted on his feathers and brought him to find shelter.

He knew he shouldn't have told her about the baby. But he couldn't lie to her either.

"Mistress," he called out to the figure standing in the rain, staring fixedly across the thorns that bordered the kingdoms.

"Mistress!" he shouted this time, and walked out of the shelter of the trees. The water drenched his clothes as soon as he stepped out, she remained still until he reached her. "Maleficent," he finally said softly, and he held her shoulder so she would face him.

Even with the water from the skies drenching her face, he knew she was crying. And before he was aware of his actions, he had her wrapped in his arms. "I'm sorry," he told her.

And he held her like that. Until the rain stopped.

III. Lucky Ones

_-Band Perry_

"I was always such a beautiful bird," he sighed, flattening the feathers in his hair, staring down at his reflection in the mirror.

She scoffed, and he turned in time to see her roll her eyes.

"You do not believe me?" he raised a brow at her. "Go on, turn any other raven into a human and they will tell you the same... especially the female ones," he grinned.

"That is if any of them even remember you," she retorted, but he could see the tiniest quirk of her lips.

"I am hard to forget, mistress," he laughed.

She shook her head, now smiling. She was used to his frequent ramblings and vanities. "Besides, I don't want any of them to be complaining of how I turned them into something they never wanted to be—like you frequently do."

He stepped towards her, dropping into the ground beside her. "Yes. It is very tedious to have to walk all the time," he considered.

"I saved your life, and you complain about walking?" she scoffed. "Sometimes you forget how lucky you are."

"I suppose I am," he replied, to which she finally nodded contentedly. But she never saw him gaze at her as he said those words.

IV. The Moment I Knew

_-Taylor Swift_

After she woke with her wings gone, head aching from her sleep, she knew that her heart would never welcome anybody else. She knew it was too broken and deceived to trust again. She had given Stefan everything she could give, after all. She loved him too much, and that love was too trampled on to ever live again.

But then he was there. And even throughout the knowledge that he was different, throughout their constant squabbles and arguments, she knew that he would be with her. Always.

"Goodnight Mistress," he said, and she turned to see him drop to the grass beside her.

"You won't request to be turned into a raven tonight?" she asked, raising her brow.

He shrugged. "Sleeping on the ground is far more comfortable," he said, and before he leaned on the trunk and closed his eyes, he smiled at her.

And she felt her heart beat faster.

And she knew.

V. Out of My League

_-Stephen Speaks_

Diaval was born in a high nest by the towering trees of The Moors. He grew a raven, he ate, he hunted, and he lived the way a raven would. And he knew, someday, he would die a raven. It was never a problem with him—he had always loved his black, glinting feathers. He loved the way the air would push him upwards at a beat of his wings. He loved who he was.

But sometimes, when he looked at her, he wondered if his heart would have been happier elsewhere.

He wondered if she would ever treat him like a human, or that she would... well, she would regard him the way he regarded her.

"Diaval," she called out, breaking his attention.

"Mistress?" he asked.

"You're staring," she scowled. "Much too longer than is necessary," she commented, turning away. She was frowning, but he did not miss the tint of pink in her cheeks.

"Forgive me, Mistress," he replied, turning away so she would not see the grin on his face.

VI. Catch My Breath

_-Kelly Clarkson_

It was difficult to follow her now that she had regained the gigantic wings she had lost once. It didn't help that the strong gust of her wings always pushed him backwards, nor that he needed to flap his wings ten times as much as one of hers.

After their afternoon flying, he would always end up gasping when they land. And she would laugh at him—a true laugh now, not the empty hollow 'ha ha ha's he heard from her before, and of course he would smile. He would smile because he always enjoyed being alone, above the clouds with her. He enjoyed that he alone was permitted to be with her in the air, peering at all the insignificant things on earth. And although he always ended up behind her, gasping, trying to catch up, he wouldn't have had it any other way.

VII. Sparks Fly

_-Taylor Swift_

She had great magic inside her, and many knew of the power she wielded. The power she controlled and used at her own want. But sometimes... sometimes her hands did things she never intended.

Like the time the Little Beastie almost fell from the cliff when she was a baby, the vines that had caught her then—she had unconsciously led them to save her.

Or when she felt so angry or sad, sometimes she made it rain without ever meaning to.

And that embarrassing she did with her hands.

"You should dance, Mistress," Diaval noted when they stood at the hall of what was now Aurora's castle. It was the Little Beastie's coronation day.

"I do not dance," she said pointedly, hoping to end the conversation.

But it seemed ravens were a very persistent race.

"You know Aurora would be happy to see you on the dance floor," he grinned.

"But every other person in this hall would not," he ignored him.

"I would," he smiled, and before she could protest or turn him into a dog, he took her hand and pulled her to the hall. "I have always wondered what it was like to dance with you, Mistress," he said quietly.

Sometimes, when she felt too much happiness, sparks of different colours erupted from her fingers.

VIII. Sunday Morning

-_Josiah Holey (The Voice Cover_)

It was raining, and the gentle pitter patter on the rooftop caused a constant, almost droning hum. Maleficent forced her drowsy eyes open, and pushed herself to stand. Aurora had convinced them to stay in the castle for a week. "Experiencing the other side," she had called it. But so far, it was nothing more but the same empty, gray and echoing halls. She missed the Moors already.

"Bored, mistress?" a voice called out, and she turned to see Diaval emerging from a room to the right of the hall.

"With the same confounding walls everywhere I go, it is difficult not to," she said, facing the man.

"Well, I don't think you've explored enough," he told her, taking her hand.

She sighed. He had gotten braver ever since the day they had stormed into the palace to save Aurora. Lately, it had been his habit to pull her by the hand every time he wished to. Though she couldn't understand either why she didn't reprimand him for it.

IX. To Be With You

_-Cole Vosbury (The Voice Cover)_

"For your beauty," the soldier smiled, bowing in front of Maleficent.

"Thank you," she replied, giving him a curt smile, as she took the flowers he offered her.

Diaval rolled his eyes as the soldier walked away. "Stupid," he muttered. Ever since the walls had been taken down, the humans had visited the Moors more frequently than was necessary. And they flirted with _his_ mistress more frequently than was necessary.

"You look grumpy," Maleficent noted, looking questioningly at him.

"Well you look positively pleased, don't you?" he replied, almost lashing out at her. He sighed. How could he even explain to her?

She chuckled before tossing the flowers into the pond in front of them.

"Hmmm?" He exclaimed, surprised.

"I prefer the flowers you gave me," she replied, before lifting to the air.

X. Please Don't Say You Love Me

_-Gabrielle Aplin_

She had been used to not needing words when it came to Diaval. With only a look, he knew what she needed. With a lingering touch he could comfort her, with a smile came words of happiness. Lately however, there was something in his eyes when he looked at her. Something he wasn't telling her. And somehow, though she could not understand why, she was nervous.

Like now. They were both seated again on a tree branch, the very same one they had watch the Little Beastie in when she was a child. She was sitting as before, facing away from the tree, her legs dangling to the ground. But she knew he was staring at her, and she knew he was sitting down, facing her directly, one of his legs bent, the other he let fall.

"Mistress," he said, and she had no choice but to turn to him. He scratched his head then, and looked down, almost...shyly.

"I've always wanted to tell you..." he hesitated. "But of course, you m—,"

"Diaval," she cut through his words, and it was enough to silence him. He lifted his eyes to meet hers, and she shook her head. Instead, her fingers found their way to his outstretched hand, and he broke into a grin.

She did not need words. At least, not for now.

END

**A/N: **First of all, for the Sparks Fly drabble, she was supposed to make, well, Sparks Fly when he led her to the dance floor, but you get that right? :D

Anyway. I _loved_ the movie, and I kinda left the theatre shipping the two. I desperately wanted to write about them, but could not think of any plot, so decided to do this instead. :)

Please leave a review dearies? I'd love to hear what you think.

Hugs,

Vee


End file.
